Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 10 (Working together)
Working together is the tenth episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *NATHAN, Kellie, Tim and Kathleen make a domino chain reaction. *CHARLI and the Hi-5 band pretend to be dominos. *KELLIE and Chats make a birthday rhyming song for Kellie's cousin. *CHARLI shows a card for anyone sick. *TIM makes a new instrument of junk. *CHARLI does new moves with her body. *KATHLEEN runs her animal daycare and Jup Jup swaps the numbers of babies' cots. *CHARLI feeds baby Tim and baby Nathan. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a mouse (Kathleen) who makes a cheese treat for her grandma (Kellie) while she's sleeping but her brothers (Tim and Nathan) eat the most of cheese she was going to use. Gallery Nathan_S5_E10.png Charli_S5_E10_1.png Kellie_S5_E10.png Charli_S5_E10_2.png Tim_S5_E10.png Charli_S5_E10_3.png Kathleen_S5_E10.png Charli_S5_E10_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E10.png Trivia *The sharing story in this episode was meant to be in Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 6 (Memories). Songlets ;Shapes in space Block by block, piece by piece On the winding line they go Nice and even, place them so Let's not bump them, no Stand them up carefully One by one they go Then stare right back and watch them That chain reaction show. Block by block, piece by piece On the winding line they go Nice and even, place them so Let's not bump them, no Stand them up carefully One by one they go Then stare right back and watch them That chain reaction show. ;Body move #01 One by one, bit by bit On the winding line we go Nice and even, place us so Do not bump us, no Stand us up carefully One by one we go Then stare right back and watch us A chain reaction show. One by one, bit by bit On the winding line we go Nice and even, place us so Do not bump us, no Stand us up carefully One by one we go Then stare right back and watch us A chain reaction show. ;Word play Birthday kittens in the sun, hope your birthday's lots of fun Birthday puppies on the moon make me want to sing this tune Hope your birthday's filled with glee (and custard), a birthday wish from you and me. ;Body move #02 If you're feeling low, no get up and go, go, go 'Cause you've got a nasty flu, here's a card that's just for you Hope it makes you laugh and smile, makes you wanna run a mile Make you jump about and say I'm feeling so much better today. If you're feeling low, no get up and go, go, go 'Cause you've got a nasty flu, here's a card that's just for you Hope it makes you laugh and smile, makes you wanna run a mile Make you jump about and say I'm feeling so much better today. ;Making music One, two, three, sing along with me Sing and play together, we're a music family. One, two, three, sing along with me Sing and play together... One, two, three, sing along with me Sing and play together, we're a music family. ;Body move #03 Hey, I've never done that before, hey, might be silly but I want more Because I've never done, never done, never done that before. Hey, I've never done that before, hey, might be silly but I want more Because I've never done, never done, never done that before. ;Puzzles and patterns One, two, three babies sleeping peacefully Safe and warm, curled up tight Rest till you feel fresh and bright. One baby sleeping very peacefully Safe and warm, curled up tight Rest till you feel fresh and bright. ;Body move #04 Feeding babies' lots of fun Come on, baby, yum, yum, yum Open out wide, here it comes Something good for your tum, tum, tum. Feeding babies' lots of fun Come on, baby, yum, yum, yum Open out wide, here it comes Something good for your tum, tum, tum. Feeding Charli's lots of fun Come on, Charli, yum, yum, yum Open out wide, here it comes Something good for your tum, tum, tum. ;Sharing stories Cheese, cheese if you please, ... with cheese and more cheese, please Cheese, cheese if you say, ... with cheese, we love cheese all day. Cheese, cheese if you please, ... with cheese and more cheese, please Cheese, cheese if you say, ... with cheese, we love cheese all day. Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep about family Category:Ep about working & jobs Category:Ep about teams Category:Ep about dominoes Category:Ep about chains Category:Ep about birthdays Category:Ep about cards Category:Ep about telegrams Category:Ep about rhymes Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about songs Category:Ep about colds & sneezing Category:Ep about rubbish, trash & junk Category:Ep about musical instruments Category:Ep about inventing Category:Ep about movement Category:Ep about bodies Category:Ep about kindergarten, daycares & preschool Category:Ep about babies Category:Ep about looking after & caring Category:Ep about pandas Category:Ep about lions Category:Ep about giraffes Category:Ep about feeding Category:Ep about mice Category:Ep about cheese